A new life for a halfa
by tigerleah
Summary: What happens if Dani goes through a portal and meets the secret saturdays. Now they are on a mission together to make sure nothing bad happens.
1. Meeting

Hey guys hope you like the story that my friend man of cartoon wants me to write!

Dani's POV

I was flying to see the world after my awesome cousin Danny Phantom help stabilize me. Oh by the way my name is Dani Phantom/Fenton, it depends on which form I am in.

Like I said before I was traveling the world when suddenly this pink portal opens up in front of me while I am flying then the next thing I know is that I am crashing into trees, that is when I stop flying and I land on the floor and look around "ok, I think I am lost" I said and that was when I start to hear growling behind me.

I turned around and looked at the animal that was growling at me and when I did I was shocked at what I saw a cat face but there was 2, one on front of the head and a one on the back of the head. It had a lion body like but it had wings prouting out of its back and then it has a lion tail and it was the colour ginger.

Zaks POV

Hi my name is Zak saturday and I live with my parents Doc and Drew saturday and I have 3 siblings/cryptids called Fisk, Komodo and Zon. We are in the mission to relocate a cryptid called Almas which is all ginger and it has a lion body and tail with 2 cat faces on the head and it also has wings.

Me and my family are in our airship and let me tell you it is a massive and orange. We are going to a forest in mexico to find the Almas.

The airship is now landing so I quickly ran to my seat and put my seat belt on and then my dad started decending downwards, when we touch the ground we get a little jump because of how the airship landed.

We ranout of the airship and started searching the forest for the Almas but then that is when we hear "go away from me you stupied cat" screamed a girls voice so me and amily rushed to where the voice came from and hid behind some bushes.

Dani's POV

"go away from me you stupied cat" I shouted and carried on shooting it with my ecto-blasts and ice-blasts but it was quick and it could dodge good, then suddenly one of my ice-blasts catches its feet and it is stuck to the ground so I took the advantage and shot a ecto-blast at its head and I watched as it passed out.

Zaks POV

I couldn't believe my eyes this girl knocked out a cryptid with powers that are coming out of her hands, I must be having a dream or something and that was when my mom came out of the bush with my dad and so did I but I didn't exspect was for my parents to ask her if she could come with us to the airship. I shook my head cause I can always ask my parents later and I started using my cryptid powers to wake up the cat and walk to far away place and when I let go of my cryptid powers the Almas ran away.

Me, my family and this girl started walking into the airship when we did my parents sent her to the room where you ask questions to people so she went in there and so did my family.

1 hour later...

I watced as my parents walked out the room with fustrated faces on them so I decided to go in the room and see who this girl is "hello" she said "hi" I said back to her "nothing much except getting locked into a room" she said "so whats your name?" I ask "Dani Fenton and whats yours?" she said "Zak Saturday" I said "so how could you use those powers" I asked her "thats classified sorry" Dani said "its alright" I told her "so what are your powers" she askd me "just cryptid controlling" I said "whats a cryptid?" asked Dani "animals that science doesn't believe in" I said "cool" she said "so how old are you?" I asked "I am 12 years old and how old are you" Dani asked "I am 13 years old" I said "so I was wandering how come you fight cryptids at such a young age?" Dani asked "well I guess the only reason I do is because I have my cryptid power" I said "so let me get this straight if you didn't have those powers you would not be aloud to go on missions" Dani said "yeah" I said "does any thing good come out of this?" Dani asked "well yeah I can understand what cryptids are saying" I said "and I know we only just meet and all but would you like to be my friend?" I asked "sure" Dani said.

I looked at my watch and saw what time it is "gosh I am 15mins over curfew I got to go but I will see you tomorrow right" I asked "tottally" Dani said and with that I ran to my room, got my pj's on and went to bed.


	2. Capture the armband

Okhope the story is ok! and thanks to man of cartoons for a story idea!

Zaks POV

I woke up the next morning by the sound of my alarm clock so I pressed the off switch at the top and got out of bed. I went to my built in bathroom and had a shower then I went to my room and got some clothes on, then I went to the kitchen where I saw Dani "hey want some cereals?" I asked "sure! what you got?" she asked "well we got coco pops, choco square, frosties and rice crispys" I said "choco squares please" Dani said.

Dani's POV

While I was eating my choco squares this tall, skinny and furry thing came in and Zak waved at it "what is that?" I asked "oh that is Fisk" he said and I saw Fisk look at me with big red eyes and a smile on his face "what is he doing?" I asked "he does that everytime some one knew is in the house" Zak said "okay then, hi" I said while waving at fisk with a big smile which made me get a massive hug from Fisk "erm Fisk I have to breath you know" I said so he put me down and smiled sheepishly at me which made me and Zak laugh.

I looked at my cereal bowl and found it empty "arw I was enjoying those" I said "next time don't rush to eat them" Zak said with a smile and I smiled back at him.

I got off the chair I was sitting on and went to the guest room they lent me which is all white but is has a queen sized bed and there was also some shelves with books on them and a desk.

I sat at the desk and started playing catch with a ecto-blst for fun cause I am still in my ghost form when I hear a knock on my door so I opened the door and found Zak there "hey" I said "hey, I was wonderering if you wanted to play capture the armband" Zak said "tottally" I said and ran with Zak to the garden where I see 2 more cryptids with Fisk "who are these 2" I asked pointing at a jurassic bird and komodo dragon "the bird is Zon and the lizard is Komodo" Zak said "okay then, so are we going to play or not" I ask excited, what do you really think I have played this "okay everyone hide and the person with the all the armbands at the end of the game wins okay now go" Zak said and me, Zak and the 3 cryptids all ran off.

I ran for a while until I remembered I can go invisible so I did that but I fell to the ground when a large explosion went off near me which made me scream.

Zaks POV

I started running when I here this explosion from the other side of the cryptid plants so I started running to where the explosion is until I hear Dani scream which made me run faster.

When I got there I saw Dani on the groud stareing at the place where a hole was but inside the hole was a shadow and when I looked deep inside I recognised the person 'Argost'


	3. The truth

Ok hows the story so far and I hope it pleases you!

Zaks POV

"Argost leave her alone" I shouted while getting into a battle stance with my claw in my right hand "sorry but I have been waiting for these powers for ever" Argost said and started chucking poisones snakes at us and by the way we are standing next to each other. Dani held up a green shield and then she put it down and started firing blue and green balls of energy which I have to ask what they are.

Dani's POV

I was firing my ecto-blasts and ice-blasts when suddenly this fire ball comes inbetween us and when I look in the direction it came from I saw mr and mrs Saturday coming towards us. I saw mr Saturday with a glove that is glowing green and mrs Saturday with a sword which was orange so I am guessing that is where the fire came from.

I shook my head and got back to throwing ecto-blasts and ice-blasts at Argost, I think that was the name Zak said anyway. I was doing well when suddenly this spider web goes over my right fist "ew I hate spiders" I said jumping around trying to get it off "oh just, here" Zak said and cut the webs off with his claw "thanks" I said and he nodded back, Zak pressed a button on his staff and the staf went longer and he used the claw and the bird head end like a bo staff and tried to hit Argost and he did get licky and wacked him across the head but it caused Zak to get chucked into a tree by his spider friend which makes me shiver every time I see him so I decided to do something about him.

Zaks POV

I was sat in a tree watching the fight while grabbing the arm I landed on hard to my chest. I watched as Dani went and started chucking that blue energy at munya but when it hit him it stuck to him as ice so I am guessing it is a ice-blast but the green energy is a mystery to me but I will have to ask her later. I watched as Munja struggled to get out the ice and then suddenly I watch as Dani shoots a green blast at his head which makes him pass out. I looked to where Argost was fighting with my family and saw him growl when he noticed Munya was down so I watched as he ran to Munya and picked him up and ran out the hole he created.

I suddenly hear a noise behind and when I turn I see Fisk leaping at me and I screamed as I am pushed off the tree and the green armband I was wearing is ripped off my shirt, my parents looked at me and was about to get ready to fight again when they saw Fisk and scolded him "hatw?"(What?) Fisk asked "did you seriously just missed that fight" I asked "hatw ightf?" (what fight?) Fisk asked "oh the moment is over now" I said shook my head and headed to the house with my parents and Dani.

Dani's POV

"So what was up with the creapy white guy and spider" I asked while shivering when saying spider "Argost and Munya was here for you" Zak said "why there is nothing important about me" I lied, I knew what Argost is after "I think he wants your powers that you are going to tell us about if you want to keep safe" mr Saturday said "do I have to?" I asked "yes you do" mrs Saturday said "ok fine I will start from the begining" I said "it all started with my farther/enemy vlad" I started "he used my cousin Danny Phantom and cloned him to create me" I continued "and what I am about to do is going to shock your minds" i say and turn to my human form which shocks everyone but th Zak the most "I am a half ghost half human hybrid or in other words a halfa" I finished.

"What powers do you have?" Zak asked "ecto-blast the green energy, ice-blast the blue energy, intangible that is where I can walk through walls and invisibility where no one can see me and I can make shields with my ecto-energy" I said which shocked them but mostly Zak again "that is so cool" Zak said "thanks" I said smiling at him and he smiled back at me "no problem" Zak said "Dani me and Drew are going to the lab to see if there is any way to stop you from going into Argosts hands" said mr Saturday "and by the way call me Drew and my husband Doc, Dani" Drew said and I nodded and smiled as they walk away.

I turn around and look at Zak "so you wanna play video games" I say and Zak turns to me and smiles really wide "your proberly the only girl in the world who plays video games" Zak said "nope there is my cousins girlfriend who plays video games" I said with a smile cause if my cousin would of heard me now he would of shouted 'we are not together' oh how the good old days pass.


	4. Blushing

Ok hope the story is good!

Zaks POV

Me and Dani have been playing video games for hours but we stopped when my mom called us down for tea which was meatloaf, I don't like meatloaf much but I will eat it.

We sat down with my family and started eating until we finished cause no one started talking which is strange.

When we finished me and Dani decided to finally play the game capture the armband "oh Dani before we go you and Komodo can't turn invisible cause that is cheating" I said "fine" Dani said and we waited for Fisk who is wearing a referee hat to blow the whistle for us all to start.

When we heard the whistle we ran in different directions then when we heard the whistle again we were able to start searching for arm bands.

Dani's POV

God how can some one not get lost in this cryptid garden, cheesh I have already got stuck in a plants about 5 times.

When I heard that second whistle I started going in the direction I saw Zak heading in. I kept running and running until I aw Zak stuck in some slime by some tree "need some help" I asked standing to the side of the bright blue puddle "yes please" Zak said.

I went intangible and went to Zak and then took ahold o his hand and walked to the side but while I was walking I noticed that me and Zak where blushing and I could tell he noticed as well.

Zaks POV

When Dani took ahold of my hand I started blushing and I noticed she did as well. When we got to the side she turned us tangible but held onto my hand and thing is I didn't want to let go ethier but I knew we had to "Dani your still holding my hand" I said with a blush on my face "oh right sorry" Dani said with a blush as well.

I started running in a differnt direction.

Dani's POV

I stood there for a sec and stared at the bright blue thinking of what just happened then i remembered i was in a game so I running off in a direction where I found Fisk looking around seeing if anyone was near by so I snuck up on him with out making a noise and took his armband and he still didn't realise it was gone gosh he is strange.

I laughed at that thought but not loud enough to tell Fisk I was near by so I quickly went to find Komodo cause there is only four of playing cause we couldn't wake Zon up.

I saw Komodo get his armband taken off by Zak 'ok now I only have to get the armbands off Zak I will be winner' I thought and watch as he went to go find Fik and when he did he realise his armband was gone but noticed that Fisk didn't realise which made him laugh.

I snuck up behind Zak and took both armbands with out him knowing so I went to the starting point and waited for everyone to get there and see I had all 4 arm bands in my hands.

When they did come they were surprised that I had 4 armbands "what?, there is no way you beat us" Zak said "well the evidence is here" I said showing the armbands which made them smile.

Zaks POV

I was shocked Dani got my arm band but I didn't mind, we went into the house and we all got ready to go to bed cause it is nearly our curfew and yes mom and dad gave Dani a curfew. When mom and dad shouted it was time to go to bed I got in bed and went to sleep.


	5. Feelings

hope you are liking the story!

Dani's POV

I woke to the sound of some one knocking on my door so I quickly got up and got changed from the pajamas the Saturdays leant me.

I went intangible and walked through the door and then went tangible when I got into the kitchen cause I couldn't be bothered to wait for the doors to open.

I went to where to the table where Zak is sitting "choco squares" Zak asked "choco squares" I confirmed and I sat in the chair next to Zak. Our hands touched when I went ot grab my cereal bowl and we both looked away and blushed.

I think Fisk saw cause he started teasing us in his language but by the looks of Zaks face I don't want to know what he said, I started eating my cereal and when I was done I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and I went into the guest room where I am sleeping.

I layed on the bed when I got bored and transformed into my ghost-half and went intangible and started flying through the wall until I was outside cause then I went tangible and started playing around.

Zaks POV

I just put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher when I heard giggling outside so I went and looked, I saw Dani and Zon playing around in the air. It made me laugh at how they was playing, I heard Fisk and Komodo come up beside me and I heard them laugh at the sillyness that was happening outside. I went to the backdoor and watched them and Fisk and Komodo followed.

"What are you doing?" I asked "having fun" Dani said and that made all of us laugh 'wow I never noticed that her ghost form hair was shiney and beautif... wait am I seriously thinking that' I thought with wide eyes.

Dani's POV

'Wow who new those eyes are fantastic and amazin... wait am I seriously thinking that' I thought with wide eyes, 'oh no, what is Danny going to think when he hears this, well he doesn't know love well cause he would already be out with Sam other wide' I thought with a smile and a roll of my eyes. I suddenly widen my eyes and realise 'I am in love with Zak'

Zaks POV

I was watching Dani and thinking about that adorable glow around her ghost form whem my eyes widen and I realise 'I am in love with Dani'


	6. Home alone

So I hope the story is great so far!

Dani's POV

I walked inside the house when I realised I loved Zak. I went to the room I am borrowing and turn back into my human form, then I layed on top of the bed and started thinking on what happened.

I proberly sat like that for a hour, I suddenly heard a knock on the door "come in" I say and it that it is Zak "erm hey Dani I was wondering if you wanted to play some video games" Zak asked in a nervous voice "when have I ever said no to video games" I said running out the room to Zaks room and I could hear him running behind me.

We got in Zaks room and started playing on his console.

Zaks POV

Me and Dani were playing on my console until we heard the alarm for my parents to pick up the phone cause there is a cryptid somewhere that is causing trouble or needs relocating. Me and Dani looked at eack other smiled then ran to the lab where the phone is or in other words the video conference.

Me and Dani get there to see mom and dad talking to beeman "theres a tukowa near southern ireland and we need you to move it" Beeman said and with that they cut off the conference, it was a short conversation cause we got in the lab near the end of the call.

"Alright adventure" I said pumping my fist in the air but the funny thing is that it startled Dani "I don't think so young man" mom said "why not" I asked "cause we have to have some one here to stay with Dani" mom said "fine" I said happy.

Dani's POV

Me and Zak just waved off Drew, Doc, Komodo, Fisk and Zon. They took the cryptids cause they said they might need some helpwith capturing the cryptid "last one in the living room is a rotten egg" I said and started running to the living room but Zak tripped up half way and pulled me down as well so I was laying on my back with Zaks face 4 centimeters away from my face. I colud litterly smell the scent of cinnimon on him, we satyed like that for five minutes looking at each other until we find the video conference in the go off which knocked us out of our dream state.

"sorry" Zak said "don't be" I said and ran off to the lab with a Zak running behind me and I could see in the corner of my eye that he had a dreamy look on his face which made me giggle.

We got to the lab and when we got there me and Zak both straightened our faces so we didn't look like something happened and answered the call.

Zaks POV

I answered the call and saw that it was my parents checking up on us "don't worry we haven't broken anything ok" I said in a calm voice with my arms crossed "well ok but don't do anything that will make you be in trouble" mom said and I ended the call and ran out the lab with Dani "so where were we again" I asked Dani and I could see she blushed "erm I-I-I-running to the living room" Dani said and ran off and I followed after her chuckerling.

I saw Dani sitting on the couch watching tv so I came and sat next to her, the next thing I know she is shuffleing towards so I start doing it as well until our hands touched so we both looked down and looked at our hands and then looked at each other and before you know it our faces our moving closer to gether and the then next thing I know is that whe other lips touch it feels like I am in heaven and I can tell she feels the same way.

Dani's POV

We broke our kiss apart and stared at each other lovingly "so does that mean were together?" Zak asked and I nodded my head "but can we keep it a secret" I said and Zak smiled and nodded his head. We started watching tv when I kiss him on the cheek smiling really happy and when I pulled away he dragged me bakc and kissed me on the lips again, god do I feel in heaven every time he does that.


	7. Missing breakfast

sorry for this being late I was reading a fanfiction and I suddely remembered this!

Dani's POV

I woke on the couch sitting up with my head on Zaks shoulder while Zaks head was on my head. I moved my and accidently woke up Zak "morning" Zak said tiredly "morning" I said and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush and that made me giggle at him "what do you want for breakfast" Zak asked me and I gave saying you-already-know and I could see the functions in his brain work and I could see on his face that he finally knows what I wanted for breakfast "don't you ever get bored of them" Zak said "if you were me you would understand" I said and saw Zak give a face saying tell-me so I did and when I finished explaining he gave me a pitied face "come on I have spent to long away from the choco squares" I said and I saw him smile and chuckle at what I said and I smiled back at him.

We went back to the kitchen and was about to get some breakfast when we see spider and Argost "Munya get the girl" Argost said so I am guessing spider guy is Munya which is scaring me still.

Zaks POV

When I saw Argost tell Munya to get Dani I went into action and hit Munya in the face and then I grabbed the still paralised Dani and ran to the lab.

I let go of Dani and locked the lab doors behind me and went to the video conference and dialed the airship, I saw it ring a few times before it got answered by my mom "Zak are you alright?" mom asked and that was when there was a pounding noise on the lab door which made me and Dani look at it "no Munya and Argost are here to get Dani" I said turning back to the screen with my mom on it "don't worry Zak we are a few minutes away try and make sure they don't get her" mom said and I was about to answer when I hear the lab door explode off and I also saw a flashing light I saw Dani's ghost half and I saw her firing her ecto-blasts "I will" I said to my mom and turned off the video conference and I started fighting Argost cause Dani got Munya handled and met me tell you it is a tough fight.

Dani's POV

I was fighting the big ugly spider Munya when he spits some webs at my hands so I started to try and get that when I felt a pair of hands on me and lift me over a shoulder and that is when I realise _I am captured _that thought scared me so I started screaming which got Zaks attention and when he wasn't looking Argost chucked this bugs that looked like they were sucking his blood which made him fall uncontious and it was my fault.

That was when I got angry and the next thing I knew Munya was on the floor cause I had my ecto-energy come around me and it looked like fire "First you make me miss breakfast which I was looking forward to and then you make my boyfriend uncontious, oh ho dude you just made the biggest mistake of your life" I said and I started flying closer to Argost while both of my eyes where green and I has ecto-blasts in both hands that were both bright green which meant lots and lots of power.

I started shooting at Argost and everyone hit, I threw one at Munya as well just to make sure he doesn't wake for a hour or so.

I saw the Saturdays come in when I hit Argost in uncontious, while I was slipping to the floor cause I used alogt of my energy and I fell uncontious as well but when I did I turned back into my human half and my ecto-energy flames that was around me went out.


	8. Waking

Sorry for the long time wait!

Zaks POV

I woke up to brightness in my eyes so I had to blink them a couple of times to be able to see. When I could see I saw I was in the infirmary laying on a bed with my parents, Fisk, Komodo and Zon around me sleeping so I decided not to wake them and see how Dani is doing but when I did I saw her waking up as well.

I saw she was about to speak but I quickly shushed her and showed her my sleeping family and she understood. Dani mouthed to me "relationship staying a secret" and I nodded so that means I can get kisses from her at night time and that thought made me smile.

Dani's POV

After I asked Zak that question I mouthed to Zak not to wake the family "Argost knows" and Zak looked confused for a bit but then he went wide eyed and asked how "I kinda shouted it when I got angryfrom seeing you pass out" I mouthed back "don't worry we will be fine" Zak mouthed back but I was about to reply when we heard a groan from one of Zaks family which made me and Zak laugh but not that much but it woke Fisk up "hatsw os unnyf?" (whats so funny?) Fisk asked "one of you groaned" Zak said and then we heard another and me and Zak started laughing but this time Fisk joined with us.

Zaks POV

When my mom woke and saw me, Dani and Fisk laughing she got a confused look on her face "whats so funny?" mom asked "one of you groaned" I answered after me, Dani and Fisk stopped laughing but we was still giggily.

Mom shook her head at the explaination and smiled abit until she decided to get serous a bit "come on kiddies lets try and walk for abit" mom said "how long have we been out" I asked "about the hole day" mom said and that made Dani go wide eyed "whats wrong?" I ask cause I am worried about my girlfriend "I missed eating choco squares because of Argost, next time I see him I am going to kick his butt for making me miss them" Dani said and that made me and Fisk laugh "come on kiddies stop laughing" mom said so me and Fisk stopped "come on lets get you walking around a bit and leave Doc alone he has been busy alot lately" mom said "I never noticed" I mumble and started to try and get out of bed like Dani who mom was with "Drew half ghosts like me heal quicker then ghosts and humans" Dani said and just to prove it she started walking like she never passed out. When I tried to get out of bed I was wobbley at the start but got used to it after falling twice into the heart monitor.

Me and Dani walked out of the infirmary and we wnt to get some breakfast. Dani ran to the cubord and got some choco square incase something interupted her and I got some corn flakes. When we was done we decided to get changed into our pajamas cause it was like 9:00pm in the afternoon.

Me, my family and Dani decided to watch a film but me and Dani decided to sit on opposite sides of the couch so we didn't start hugging cause we started to watch marley and me, near the end I saw Dani crying a bit so mom leant her a tissueand Fisk one as well the big puff, mom was crying as well.

When the movie ended we all said goodnight but when everyone was asleep me and Dani went out of our rooms and said a proper good night with a kiss on the lips and a hug and then we went to sleep.


	9. kidnapped

Hey! Hope you like my story!

Zaks POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off at 8:00am. I walked to the kitchen and saw Dani eating her choco squares "I see you are enjoying breakfast" I said to my girlfriend "well you can't keep me away from my fav cereal" Dani replyed with a smile which I gave back.

I started to make my own breakfast, half way through eating I hear a massive explosion so me and Dani who was sitting next to me ran to were the explosion was "if it is Argost and he says love birds then just ignore him cause it is true" Dani said while we where running and her comment made me smile.

Dani's POV

We just got to the living room cause that is where we heard a explosion from, we walked inside the room to see Zaks parents hanging from the ceiling in some spider webbs (eww!) and we was about to help them down when I saw Drew waking "kids it is a trap run" but Drew said that late cause we saw Argost walking towards us "argh isn't that sweet the love birds are trying to rescue the saturday adults" Argost and I saw the surprise look on Drew and Docs face when we didn't argue about the words love birds.

I turned into my ghost half while Zak got out his claw and the fighting began.

Zaks POV

I got out my claw and I saw Dani change into her ghost half and we began to fight. I started with my claw hitting Argost in the head, then Dani hit him in the chest with a ecto-blast but that was when we had Munya come and fight with us.

I started fighting Argost while Dani started fighting Munya, I wasn't paying attention to the fight with Dani in cause I knew I had to win the fight I am in so I started with trying to whack Argost over the head and then I tryed to trip him up but everytime I did lost my energy a bit more. That was when I heard Dani scream so I turned around to look at her but as I did Argost chucked worms that love human essance at me and I fell to the ground uncountious but before I did I saw Dani get taken away.


	10. Thoughts

I will be updating this Mon-Fri! just to let you know!

Zaks POV

_Beep Beep Beep_

What is that noise that is waking me up

_Beep Beep Beep_

Is that my alarm clock.

That was when it hit me, all the memmories of Dani being kidnapped and my parents tyed up. I tried to open my eyes but the light was abit bright so that me close my eyes again, I opened my eyes and this time they stayed open which I was glad for.

I started thinking of every thing Dani must be going though because of me not paying attention to the fight Dani was in.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ok that noise is annoying me now so I looked to my side and found the switch, went to try and pull it but my hand got slapped away "sorry mini-man but you can't touch that" said a voice I know to well "uncle Doyle" I said in a cheerful voice and that was when I heard the beeping again which made me growl "whats wrong with you mini-man" Doyle asked "the stupied beeping is annoying" I said in a mono tone voice and when Doyle wasn't looking I pulled the plug and he hasn't notice at all.

Dani's POV

I keep getting tortured everytime I deny helpig Argost out. He has slapped me whipped me and put ghost prof chains on me which really hert. Gosh I wish Zak or Danny could save me at the minute, I hert all over but the worst is my head cause sometimes Argost thinks it is fun to crash it against walls which make me have tears in the corner of my eyes.

At the minute I am in a jail cell waiting until my next torture awaits me cause I only have one thought in my head 'the Saturdays will save me and so will my boyfriend and they wont give up until I am at there house'.


	11. Rescued

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time it was just because I was into reading fanfictions and playing a game!

Zaks POV

Today we are going to rescue Dani which I was really excited about and it seams my parents forgot about me and Dani dating cause they see that day like a blur some reason. We are packing to go to weird world and getting every thing aboard the airship ready for lift off.

The airship took off and we were heading to weird world which should take us about 30 minutes to get there and let me tell you I am jumping in my seat cause I can't wait to see her again cause it has been nearly 2 days, yeah I know what your thinking 2 days isn't that long well if you love someone as much as I love Dani then you would understand the feeling iside when your love one isn't close to you.

30 minutes later...

We are just landing in the woods around weird world so they can't see us and then we made our way to the weird world gates and blow them off, gosh do I love blowing things up. We run inside weird world and start searching for Dani.

Dani's POV

I was sitting in my cell waiting for the next torture to come and I get ready for it as well whe I see the Doc, Drew, some guy with a weird hair style and my boyfriend, which made me really happy "Zak" I said with a smile and I see Zak turn around and bash the lock on the cell with his claw to try and open it cause I can't get out cause there is ghost proof cage which annoyed me.

When Zak got me out of the cage I went and hugged him and I heard him gasp when he saw me so when I hugged him he squeased me really tight like I was about to disappear, which of course I thought as really sweet.

We started running to try and find the exit and when we were running I saw lots of bodies that were knocked out, I even saw Argost and Munya knocked out so the Saturdays and the strange guy must of been determined to get me back.

We got to the airship and started to head to the Saturdays home, when we got in the airship I asked who the guy was and I learned that his name was called Doyle and that he is Drew's brother and that he is Zaks uncle which I found cool.

Drew took me to the infirmary just check on me and she was surprised with the scars I got "what did they do to you?" Drew asked "they w-w-wipped me and s-slapped me and s-s-sometimes crash m-my h-head a-against the w-w-wall" I said that shakey cause it scares me and when I lookd at Drew she looked proper shocked "don't worry we will patch you up ok" Drew said and I nodded.

16 minutes later...

Drew has finally put all the bandages on me and when I got out of the infirmary I was dragged by Zak to his room "I am glad you are home" Zak said "so am I gosh, I really missed you" I said "same here" Zak said and to say hello Zak kissed me on the lips and was about to pull back when I put my arms around his neck and deeped the kiss, it lasted for a good 2 minutes until we had to come up and breath but when we did we stared at each other with loving eyes.


	12. Visit from a cousin

Ok I hope this chap goes as planned!

Dani's POV

I woke up in bed with Zaks arm around me but don't worry we still had the clothes that we were wearing last night still on. I was trying to get away cause I couldn't be bothered to use my ghost powers when I heard Zak waking up "morning" I said "morning" Zak said tiredly "you should really stay in bed more if you still wake up early" I said and Zak chuckled and kissed my forehead and then started getting up for the day.

"We should proberly get changed before your parent noticed we slept together" I said and that made Zak go wide eyed "good idea" Zak said and he ran off to his room to get changed while I got changed in my room.

Zaks POV

When I was done changing I went into the kitchen and saw Dani eating her fav cereal "choco squares" I asked "you know it" Dani said still eating her cereal, I went to the cuboard to get some risp crispys when some hands picked me up and moved me out of the way "hey" I said to uncle Doyle "hey mini-man you were taking to long to pick some cereal" Doyle said "well I only just opened the cuboard" I said back and Doyle walked to the table and dtarted eating the cereal he got so I started getting the cereal I wanted and poured them into a bowl, then I got some milk and poured some in then I got a spoon and finally I went to the table and sat down next to Dani.

Me and Dani started eating our cereal while holding hands under the table cause everyone has forgotten about me and Dani being to together so we started to keep it a secret relationship again.

When Dani was done she let go of my hand and went to put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and soon I was after Dani and we both went outside and into the woods and started having a couple day so basically kissing each other until we have to breath.

Dani's POV

Me and Zak were making out as you put it when my blue breath comes and tells me there is a ghost around so I stop kissing Zak and turn into my ghost form "whats wrong Dani" Zak said "my ghost sense just went off" I said and I saw Zak nod and hide behind a tree while I search for the ghost.

I started searching when my ghost sense went off but much stronger this time and that was when I reconised who it was "Danny" I asked and out of no were came Danny Phantom my cousin "hey cuz" Danny said "what you doing here?" I asked "can't someone see there favourite cousin" Danny said "Danny I am your only cousin" I said "true" Danny said "so who was the boy you were snogging" Danny asked and I went really red in the face "Danny!" I said and slapped him on the arm which made him chuckle "so who is it?" Danny asked "my boyfriend Zak" I said and I saw Danny with a smile saying I am going to tell everyone "would you like to meet him" I asked "sure" he said so we both started to float down where we met Zak who was walking towards us "so I am guessing your name is Zak" Danny said "yeap Zak Saturday and i am guessing your Danny Dani's cousin" Zak said "yeap thats me" Danny said and Zak just smiled and so did Danny which surprised me "so where are you staying Dani" Danny asked "erm with Zak and his parents" and Danny gave us this weird look "don't worry we are sleeping in different rooms, except last night" I said the last bit quiet but Zak heard what I said and he started blushing madly which made me giggle "what was that" Danny said smiling and let me tell you it looked like he heard "nothing" me and Zak said quickly and we both started blushing madly but I got over it quickly "so are you together with Sam yet" I asked which made Danny blush a bit "no" Danny said "but I know you slept together" Danny said smiling evily which made me and Zak go wide eyed and blush "erm your not going to tell anyone are you?" I said hopefully but by the look of his evil grin it already tells us the answer.

"So Danny how did you find me" I asked "Clockwork showed me everything you 2 have gone through" Danny and that made me blush "and how much did you see" I asked "up to the bit where you was holding hands under the table this morning" Danny said "why was you there anyway" I asked "because I haven't seen you for ages, and I can tell you that Argost guy seems like a weirdo" Danny said "case he is a weirdo" Zak said and Danny nodded in agreement "well I have to go home before mom gets suspicous and I will leave you two for your couple day" Danny said and me and Zak blushed again, Danny created a portal and was about to walk through it when I asked "are you going to tell Sam and Tucker about any of this" and Danny answered with a evil smile and then he was gone.

"Come on my parents will freak out if we are gone longer" Zak said "thanks Danny you made me miss couple day with my boyfriend" I mumbled.


	13. Truth

Hope you luv my story so far!

Dani's POV

I woke up and found Zak sleeping with me again with our clothes on by the way and I also found out that I was sleeping in Zaks room and when I looked at the clock it said 8:56am which means if Zak isn't up in a few minutes Zaks parents will come in and we don't want that or do we so I started waking Zak up "Zak wake up before your parents see us together" I said and that woke him straight up.

"How long until they come in here any way" Zak asked "4 minutes but Zak we need to talk" I said "what about?" Zak asked "I think it is time to tell your family about us" I said and Zaks eyes went wide "you do know they will start teasing us right" Zak said "I don't care as long as I stay with you" I said and that made me and Zak smile and kiss on the lips.

"When should we tell them?" I asked "Tea time cause then we are all together so we don't have to say it more then once" Zak said and I agreed and when I looked back at the clock it was 8:58am "I better go before your parents see us together" I said and went intangible and walked to my room where I turned tangible again where I found Fisk and Komodo waiting for but it did make me jump when I found them.

I was handed a letter from Fisk that read 'Where were you last night?' "I was erm sleeping in the trees?" I said more like a question then a saying but I got another letter off Fisk saying 'Are you sure you wasn't sleeping in Zaks bed with him' and that made me wide eyed "how did you know?" I asked and then I got another message cause I can't understand Fisk when he is speaking his language, and the letter read 'I was joking around, you really slept with Zak I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy' and that made me smile a bit "plaeae don't tell them we have nearly been dating for a week and this is our second time sleeping together but we are going to tell Doc and Drew tonight when we have tea" I said and Fisk nodded in understandment "thank you Fisk but you can't tell anyone else" I said and he nodded but then pointed to Komodo who was reading and listening to our conversation "you can't tell anyone either" I said and he nodded as well.

"Can you guys leave I kinda have to go get changed for the day" I said and before I got a answer they ran off so I got changed and brushed my hair and then I went to Zaks room and I knocked on his door "who is it?" Zak asked "it is me Dani" I said and with that the door opened "whats up?" Zak said "erm Fisk and Komodo know about our secret but they promised they won't tell" I said "I don't care but how did they find out?" Zak asked looking at me "well they sort of went into my room last night and found out I was gone so they started questioning me" I said and all I got was a pull inside Zaks room and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me which I really enjoyed but we broke our kis when we heard a ewwww from the door and when we looked we saw Doyle, Fisk, komodo and Zon.

"Fisk I thought I told you and komodo not to tell anyone" I said with my arms crossed "he didn't we just saw you be dragged in and when we came to see what happened we saw you to kissing but to be true Fisk and Komodo tryed to stop us from coming in" Doyle said and I nodded in understandment "sorry Fisk, Komodo" I with a sheepish smile but i was glad they excepted my appology.

"so how long has this been going on?" Doyle asked "about a week" Zak said and I could see in Zaks eyes that we could trust Doyle "and when was you going to tell the rest of the family?" Doyle asked "When we have tea" I said "why do it at tea when Drew and Doc are the only ones left to know?" Doyle said "because no one knew until this morning" Zak said "well mini-man lets go to your parents and tell them your little secret" Doyle said and we started walking but I could still see the fear in his eyes but when he saw my eyes he got more confident.

We got to the lab door and we knocked but when we heard a come in every one was giving me and Zak a pat on the back for good luck.

Zaks POV

Me and Dani walked into the lab and when we saw my parents we both got a bit nervous but we knew there was no going back so we started walking forward "erm mom, dad we both got something to tell you" I said in my nervous "what is it Zak" dad asked "erm well the lat week me and Dani have been dating" I said the last word slow but I could see the shocked faces of my parents "and we were wondering if you except it" I said and I could see the cogs in there heads turning "of course we do Zak but just don't do any thing early like sleeping together yet" mom said but me and Dani blushed like mentle "please tell you haven't" dad said "maybe" I said "and how many times have you slept together?" mom asked "erm 2 nights" I said and I could see my parents eyes wide abit again "well don't do it again, now run along kiddies we still have a experiment to do and congratulations" mom said "thanks mom" I said and me and Dani went outside the lab where we saw 4 easdroppers "you slept with her 2 times mini-man" Doyle said and I shook my head and me and Dani carried on walking until we got to the kitchen and we both got some breakfast cause we missed it


	14. Future

Ok people this is going to be my final chapter for a new life for a halfa so I hoped you enjoyed the story so far!

Time skip 15 years...

Zaks POV

I was in mine and Dani's house which is in the amazon jungle and let me tell you it is masive, it is even bigger then my parents home.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw a little tiger with wings and a spikey tail waiting "hey pura how have you been" I said to the cryptid we own when we went on a adventure to lanzaroti ad we kept Pura because we saw her parents die and we knew she wouldn't survive on her own so we took her home and we love her really much and the best thing is that I can understand her but I don't have my powers any more but that is a different story "mieow"(fine daddy) Pura said in her cte high pitched voice which made me smile.

I started walking into the living where I found my wife for nearly 2 years and my 1 year old daughter Hailey who Dani was holding "hey hun" i said to Dani "hey sweety" Dani said "so anything happen today" I asked Dani cause she couldn't go on cryptid adventures with our child "it went great, Danny came over and saw his niece" Dani said, Dani counts Danny more as a brother now more as a cousin and Danny was happy to hear that and also see his niece for the first time "what he think" I asked "he loved her but I think her was surprised when she went invisible abit" Dani said and that made me smile "glad your happy" I said and Dani smiled as well.

Me, Dani and Hailey who was held by Dani walked into the kitchen when we saw Pura with her cuteness "what did Danny say about Pura" I asked suddenly "he said he wanted to take her home because of her cuteness" Dani said and we both smiled "mieow"(love you mommy and daddy) Pura said and that me and Dani smile cause Dani can understand what cryptids are saying and I am hoping so is Hailey when she is older.

I started to cook tea while Dani got some baby food for Hailey and some raw meat for Pura. I started cooking some lasangya and when it was done I started putting it on 2 plates and then I went to the table Dani set and put them on the mats and started eating. Pura jumped on my lap while we were eating but she wasn't there for the food she just didn't like not having attention so when she jumps on us we let her stay there.

Me and Dani finish tea and so I put the plates in the dish washer and I put the stuff that was on the table away while Dani puts Hailey in the bath and wash her and then put her in bed. When I was done with the kitchen I went to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the tv but while I was there Pura jumped on me which made me smile "hello my little attention taker" I said to Pura "mieow" (hello daddy) Pura said happily which made me smile "how long until your mother gets back" I asked "mieow" (I don't know just let me check) Pura said and she went off to see how long Dani would be "mieow" (mommy will be in 5 minutes) Pura said in her cute voice which made me smile, Pura is only 2 so she looks really adorible.

"Zak I am here but it looks like some one else got your attention for tonight" Dani said with a smile which made me smile "I know" I said stroking a sleeping Pura who started purring "I think we should go to bed" Dani said so I picked up Pura and bought her to mine and Dani's room cause if she doesn't see any body she starts crying which makes me and Dani feel real bad for leaving her so we take her to bed so that won't happen.

Me and Dani get changed and go to bed but we now we are going to get woken up by little Hailey but until then goodnight.


End file.
